


Tutte le mie prime volte

by Nazuhi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Before season 1, F/M, What-If, duels
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazuhi/pseuds/Nazuhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia ha luogo un anno prima degli eventi della prima stagione e vede come protagonista una ragazza al suo primo anno in Accademia e i suoi rapporti con alcuni dei personaggi della serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutte le mie prime volte

Capitolo 1- “ _Il primo giorno_ ”

Una brezza leggera muoveva delicatamente le bandiere che si ergevano sul pennone. Il ponte era praticamente sgombro, ad eccezione di una decina di sdraio verde acqua, dal tessuto stinto per colpa dell'usura e per essere state esposte per troppo tempo al calore incessante del sole. Solo due gabbiani gironzolavano tra le gambe scrostate dalla salsedine, alla ricerca di qualche briciola di pane. Il cielo era limpido, senza nemmeno una nuvoletta, e si rifletteva nell'azzurro dell'oceano, che, di tanto in tanto, si increspava di bianco. L'acqua era talmente limpida e cristallina, che sarebbe stato difficile stabilire se fosse il cielo a riflettersi nel mare o viceversa. La nave a motore viaggiava veloce tra le onde, muovendosi leggermente su e giù e facendo scricchiolare le assi di legno dell’imbarcazione.

Sul ponte principale, oltre ai due gabbiani che adesso si stavano azzuffando per l'ultima briciola di pane, si trovava solo una ragazza, dai capelli castano scuro, lunghi fin sotto le scapole, lisci come la seta e un po’ spettinati dal vento. Per colpa del vento, delle ciocche le erano finite davanti agli occhi. La giovane sbuffò scocciata e, con un gesto della mano, rimise i capelli al loro posto. Poi si affacciò annoiata dalla balaustra, sperando di riuscire a vedere qualcosa. Rimase qualche minuto in punta di piedi, scrutando attentamente la distesa liquida sottostante, ma non vide niente.

"In fondo la nave sta viaggiando veloce... Anche se ho una buona vista, sarebbe praticamente impossibile riuscire a vedere qualcosa. E anche se ci fosse stato qualche animale, il rumore della nave lo avrebbe spaventato di sicuro." pensò la ragazza, allontanandosi delusa dal parapetto.

All'improvviso, un brusio metallico si diffuse su tutto il ponte. La giovane alzò lo sguardo verso la fonte di quel rumore fastidioso: un altoparlante che si trovava proprio sopra la sua testa. Dall'apparecchio risuonò una voce metallica.

-Siamo in arrivo all'isola dell'Accademia. L'approdo è previsto fra dieci minuti. I signori passeggeri sono pregati di raccogliere i propri effetti personali e di incamminarsi verso il gate principale per lo sbarco. Auguriamo a tutti una felice permanenza nell'Accademia del Duellante!

Così come era iniziato, il brusio finì. La ragazza si affacciò di nuovo al parapetto, questa volta voltandosi verso la prua. Davanti alla nave, a circa sei o sette chilometri, si ergeva un'isola vulcanica. Si trovava nel bel mezzo del nulla ed essendo un’isola, la si poteva raggiungere solo in nave o in elicottero. Sembrava un paradiso tropicale, privo di qualsiasi segno di civilizzazione, tanto era verde e lussureggiante. La foresta circondava il cono del vulcano attivo, arrivando fin sotto le sue pendici. Gli edifici dell'istituto sorgevano proprio al centro dell’isola ed erano circondati dalla foresta, che arrivava quasi fin sulla spiaggia. Visti da lontano, sembravano dei piccoli funghi colorati, che spuntavano dal sottobosco. In corrispondenza delle strutture, spuntavano tre grosse cupole e altrettanti imponenti obelischi. Sul lato sinistro dell’isola si scorgeva un piccolo porto e una pista d'atterraggio per gli elicotteri e gli aeroplani. La ragazza si lasciò scappare un gridolino di meraviglia.

"È veramente un posto stupendo! Se l'isola è questa, allora non sarà poi malaccio frequentare questo posto..." pensò ritirandosi dalla balaustra del ponte. “Anche se sarebbe meglio se non ci fosse nessuno oltre a me…”

Rientrò dentro la nave giusto in tempo per raccogliere la sua borsa e dirigersi verso l'uscita, già gremita di ragazzi chiassosi ed entusiasti per la nuova vita che li aspettava. Erano trascorsi diversi minuti, quando i passeggeri sentirono trafficare sul ponte principale e delle voci concitate che urlavano e imprecavano. Poi un rumore di corde tirate e di travi di acciaio lasciate cadere a terra con noncuranza ed, infine, il silenzio assoluto. Persino il motore della possente imbarcazione era stato spento. Dopo pochi secondi si aprì il portellone e un fascio di luce bianca e accecante invase l'interno. La giovane si coprì d'istinto i grandi occhi color ambra con la mano destra.

"Uffa! Oggi la luce del sole è proprio fastidiosa!" pensò leggermente irritata, schiudendo. Quando i suoi occhi si furono abituati alla luce dell'esterno e quando riuscì a mettere piede fuori dal traghetto, rimase senza fiato alla vista dello spettacolo che si presentava ai suoi occhi. Si guardò stupita intorno. Vista da vicino, l’isola era ancora più bella! I suoi occhi si spostarono dal vulcano in lontananza, alla foresta che scorgeva appena sopra al promontorio, alla banchina del porticciolo, su cui si trovava il comitato di benvenuto.

"Quanta gente... Sarà il comitato di benvenuto? Immagino già che sarà una grossa scocciatura..." pensò la giovane, mentre squadrava le persone che si erano riunite sulla banchina del porto e scendeva dalla nave, per mettersi in fila davanti alla commissione di benvenuto, insieme agli altri nuovi studenti. Erano circa una ventina di persone, una parte vestite con delle divise blu, altri in verde scuro con tanto di baschi, altri ancora erano vestiti in giallo, mente al centro si trovava un uomo di mezza età, pelato, non molto alto e leggermente grassoccio, con una giacca rosso porpora lunga fino ai polpacci. Accanto all'uomo vestito di rosso, c'era una specie di essere umano, alto e allampanato, con i capelli biondi, raccolti in una goffa coda di cavallo. Aveva una strana espressione in volto, quasi raccapricciante, come se gli si fosse paralizzata la faccia mentre stava facendo le smorfie allo specchio.

"Sembra un brutto ritratto cubista… Spero che non sia un professore! Sarebbe impossibile prenderlo seriamente, con una faccia come quella... Poi, non capisco nemmeno se è un uomo o una donna. Qualsiasi cosa sia, fa quasi paura!" pensò la ragazza, osservando attentamente l'uomo biondo e cercando di essere il più impassibile possibile. L'ultima cosa che voleva era farlo arrabbiare.

Non appena tutti i passeggeri furono scesi e si furono messi in fila sul molo, l'uomo grassoccio al centro si fece avanti, si schiarì la voce e iniziò quello che sembrava essere un lungo discorso e che, invece, fu molto breve e conciso.

-Benvenuti all'Accademia del Duellante! Il mio nome è Sheppard e sono il cancelliere di questa scuola. Per me é un onore potervi dare personalmente il benvenuto! Spero con tutto il cuore che trascorriate dei momenti piacevoli, senza però dimenticare lo studio e senza tralasciare la vostra preparazione. Spero che riusciate a farvi degli amici, perchè sono dell'idea che l'amicizia sia un bene prezioso e una cosa fondamentale nella crescita di un individuo. Come cancelliere di questa scuola, spero che riusciate ad imparare il modo giusto di vivere e che riusciate, con impegno e dedizione, a raggiungere gli obiettivi che vi siete prefissati. Vi ricordo che non è importante il talento o l'intelligenza, ma piuttosto l'impegno! Perciò impegnatevi sempre, in qualsiasi dormitorio siate stati divisi! Adesso, passo il testimone al vice-cancelliere, il dottor Crowler.

Dopo aver detto questo, l'uomo si voltò e si incamminò verso l'edificio principale. Al suo posto, l'uomo alto e biondo si chiarì la voce e, con un tono stridulo e dall'accento chiaramente straniero, strillò:

-Bene, lasciate che vi dica subito una cosa. Il cancelliere Sheppard è stato anche fin troppo tenero! Non crediate che sarà una passeggiata! Questa è una scuola d'élite, dove solo i migliori vengono ammessi. Ma state bene attenti, il fatto che voi siate qui non significa necessariamente che siate i migliori. Dovrete impegnarvi! E molto! Anche se alcuni di voi è perfettamente inutile che si impegnino. Mi riferisco a quegli sciocchi che sono stati messi nel dormitorio Slifer. È inammissibile che siano stati ammessi in questa scuola! Qualcuno mi può spiegare perché ci ostiniamo ad accettare anche elementi simili?!

-Suvvia, Crowler si calmi. Non c'è alcun motivo di dire certe cose ai nuovi studenti...- disse un uomo alto, con i capelli neri e un gatto grassoccio in braccio.

-E invece bisogna subito mettere bene in chiaro le cose!- rispose il vice-cancelliere voltandosi verso l'uomo. Poi, rivolgendosi di nuovo ai nuovi studenti, disse:

-Che sia chiaro, io detesto gli Slifer Rosso, perciò fate bene attenzione! E adesso, seguiteci fino all’edificio principale!

"Che bellezza! Il vice-cancelliere ha praticamente dichiarato guerra al dormitorio rosso e a chi ne fa parte. Oltretutto, sembra proprio il re della simpatia... Bé, sarà il caso di abituarcisi dato che sono anch'io una Slifer. Credo proprio che sarò tra i suoi studenti preferiti da tartassare durante le lezioni..." pensò la giovane con sarcasmo, mentre seguiva leggermente contrariata il gruppo di studenti e professori verso l'edificio principale. Davanti all'ingresso c'era molta gente, tutti studenti del secondo e terzo anno, accorsi per vedere le nuove matricole. La giovane notò subito che la maggior parte di loro erano maschi. Le ragazze rappresentavano decisamente la minoranza degli studenti; erano una ventina solo tra le matricole. E forse raggiungevano le sessanta persone contando anche le studentesse più grandi.

"Meglio così... Non ho molta voglia di passare l'anno a litigare per delle sciocchezze! A proposito, chissà se c'è qualcuno che conosco..." si chiese, guardandosi un po' intorno. Così, a prima vista, non sembrava che ci fosse qualcuno della sua città, né tantomeno qualcuno che conosceva. La cosa non la sorprese particolarmente. Non aveva amici e la città da cui proveniva era molto grande. Le probabilità di conoscere qualcuno erano, perciò, molto scarse. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

“Menomale! Sarebbe stata una rottura se ci fosse stato qualcuno della mia città…”

La ragazza seguì la fila delle matricole fin dentro l'edificio e ritirò la divisa da una signora grassottella e bassa di statura, che, da dietro gli occhialini calati leggermente sul naso a patata, sorrideva imperturbata a chiunque si trovasse davanti.

"Questa sì che è una strana signora... Mi chiedo perché continui a sorridere come un’idiota…" pensò sorridendo meccanicamente alla donna. Per i suoi gusti erano stati anche fin troppo amichevoli. Non le piacevano tutte quelle smancerie e non vedeva l'ora di potersene restare da sola nella sua stanza. Odiava la compagnia delle altre persone e soprattutto odiava l'ipocrisia. Non sopportava quelle persone che si fingevano amici solo per il proprio tornaconto. Questo era uno dei motivi per cui non stringeva amicizia con nessuno. Yomi, questo il suo nome, era sempre stata sola anche per sua scelta e la cosa non l'aveva mai turbata. Le piaceva rimanere sola, ed era certa che, finché doveva pensare solo a se stessa e ai propri interessi, niente le sarebbe andato storto. Il suo era un modo di pensare molto egoistico, ma era così che aveva deciso di vivere ed era sicura che così avrebbe sempre fatto.

"In fondo, a cosa servono gli amici? Se sono sola, posso fare ciò che voglio senza dover preoccuparmi di nessuno..." pensò incamminandosi da sola verso il dormitorio femminile."Però… Ho promesso a mio fratello che mi sarei fatta degli amici. Sembrava così preoccupato per me, che l'ho promesso senza nemmeno pensarci. Che rottura… Non posso deluderlo di nuovo…"

Era così assorta nei suoi pensieri, che non si era nemmeno accorta di essere finalmente arrivata al dormitorio femminile. Si trattava di un edificio imponente, circondato su tre lati da una specie di fossato che lo isolava dal resto del complesso, per evitare che qualche impavido guardone potesse entrare e spiare. Il cancello in ferro battuto era aperto, per permettere alle nuove e vecchie studentesse di entrare nell'edificio. Yomi varcò l'ingresso, attraversò velocemente il viale alberato ed entrò nel dormitorio femminile. Salì le scale in marmo e, seguendo le indicazioni sul foglietto di carta che le era stato consegnato con la divisa e i vari cartelli appesi ogni tanto alle pareti, raggiunse finalmente la sua nuova camera. Girò la chiave nella toppa ed aprì la porta, restando quasi senza fiato per la seconda volta in un giorno. Era una singola, grande quanto una doppia, se non di più, con tanto di bagno privato con doccia e un piccolo salottino con la televisione e il computer. Era molto spaziosa e profumata, la biancheria era stata appena cambiata ed era stata completamente tirata a lucido per l'arrivo della nuova inquilina. Sul letto rifatto c'era un foglio con il programma della serata: alle 8.30 cena-buffet di benvenuto nella sala da pranzo, con un breve discorso della professoressa responsabile e della rappresentante del dormitorio. Yomi storse il naso, leggermente contrariata. Non le piacevano i ricevimenti; c'era sempre troppa gente per i suoi gusti. Inoltre, aveva l'impressione che sarebbe stata una delle poche, se non l'unica ragazza, ad essere una Slifer. Ed aveva il presentimento che questa cosa non sarebbe passata inosservata.

-Forse non è stata una grande idea accettare questa condizione... Non che avessi altra scelta, però… Possibile che quell’idiota pensi sempre e solo a se stesso!-sospirò, buttandosi a peso morto sul letto.-Vabbè, meglio iniziare a prepararsi, visto che non ho molto tempo prima della cena.

La ragazza fece una doccia veloce e indossò la divisa del dormitorio: una mini-gonna rosso acceso e una giacca senza maniche bianca, con i bordi dello stesso colore della gonna. Le avevano dato anche le scarpe, un paio di stivaletti bassi con il tacco, sempre dello stesso colore della gonna. Yomi si guardò al grande specchio che si trovava di fronte al letto, accanto alla scrivania, cercando di capire se quel colore le donava o meno. Arrivando al dormitorio aveva notato alcune ragazze più grandi; la loro uniforme era molto simile alla sua, soltanto blu. E, purtroppo, la divisa blu era decisamente più carina di quella rossa, sebbene il rosso fuoco rispecchiasse parte del suo carattere e della sua personalità.

“La preferivo blu… E’ decisamente più carina e sobria!”

Dopo essersi sistemata i lunghi capelli castani, uscì dalla stanza e, cercando di orientarsi nell'edificio, raggiunse la sala da pranzo. All'ingresso della stanza, grossa quanto una decina o forse più camere da letto, era stato appeso un grosso striscione con scritto "Benvenute!" in bella grafia. Era stata addobbata tutta per la grande cena. Dal soffitto pendeva un grande lampadario di cristallo, in stile ottocentesco. Il corrimano delle scala in marmo, che portava al piano superiore, era decorato con arbusti di rose rosse, bianche e blu. Sulle scale, inoltre, era stato steso un lungo tappeto rosso, che proseguiva e attraversava tutta la stanza. Ai lati erano stati disposti dei lunghi tavoli, sui quali troneggiavano grossi vassoi con le pietanze più gustose e ricercate che Yomi avesse mai visto e che facevano invidia ai ristoranti più rinomati della sua città. Di tanto in tanto, tra i vassoi spuntavano dei lunghi vasi di cristallo trasparente, dai quali facevano capolino dei grossi mazzi di rose. Era tutto scintillante e sfarzoso, tanto che la ragazza rimase di nuovo senza fiato. Yomi non aveva mai visto niente di simile in tutta la sua vita e, a dirla tutta, si sentiva un po' a disagio.

“Di sicuro hanno buon gusto e sanno come comportarsi con le persone ricche e importanti. Una persona normale come me si sentirebbe fuori luogo.”

Nella sala si trovavano già una ventina di ragazze, tutte in uniforme blu, che parlottavano e ridevano tra loro. Probabilmente erano studentesse del secondo o, addirittura, del terzo anno. La ragazza rimase ferma sulla porta per qualche secondo, ad osservarle, poi decise di mettersi in un angolo della sala e aspettare l'inizio della festa, senza dare troppo nell'occhio. Purtroppo, i suoi piani furono scombussolati proprio dalla sua divisa, decisamente appariscente e quasi fuori luogo. Infatti, come fece qualche passo all'interno della stanza, sentì gli sguardi delle altre ragazze puntati su di lei. Yomi fece finta di niente e continuò imperterrita nel suo piano originale. Passando a pochi metri di distanza da loro, le sentì bisbigliare e persino ridere.

-Ma dai... Allora, quello che ha detto Noriko è vero!

-Una studentessa del dormitorio Slifer... Mi chiedo cosa ci sia venuta a fare qui...

-Che vergogna! Se fossi in lei non mi farei vedere nemmeno in giro...

-Piuttosto, siamo noi a doverci vergognare! Pensate alla figura che facciamo nei confronti dei ragazzi! Siamo in minoranza, non possiamo permetterci di essere anche delle pessime duellanti!

-In effetti è vero... Il dormitorio femminile ci perderà la faccia, se questa qui rimane.

"Complimenti Yomi! Sei riuscita a farti odiare dopo nemmeno tre ore che sei arrivata. Credo che questo sia un record mondiale!" pensò con sarcasmo, cercando di ignorare i brusii, che di certo sarebbero aumentati, non appena fossero arrivate le altre studentesse del dormitorio. "A questo punto, credo che sia stata una pessima idea venire qui... Mi sarei dovuta opporre a qualsiasi costo. Però, a pensarci bene, non avevo altre scelte. Gli ordini del signor “iosonoilpadronedelmondo” sono indiscutibili! Anche se mi fossi opposta, non sarebbe cambiato niente. Perlomeno, posso essere utile a mio fratello, quando entrerà anche lui in Accademia…"

La stanza si riempì molto velocemente. Le ragazze presenti erano circa una cinquantina, forse meno, tutte vestite con la divisa blu. Come Yomi si aspettava, i brusii non diminuirono, anzi si fecero più forti e con loro, aumentarono anche le risatine di scherno delle più giovani e gli sguardi gelidi delle ragazze del terzo anno. La giovane, suo malgrado, era al centro dell'attenzione generale.

I bisbiglii terminarono bruscamente non appena entrò una donna, di circa venticinque anni, con un abito rosa pastello e una giacca simile alla divisa femminile del dormitorio blu. Era la stessa donna che si trovava sulla banchina al suo arrivo qualche ora prima e Yomi ipotizzò che si trattasse della professoressa responsabile del dormitorio. E così, infatti, era.

-Bentornate e benvenute! Sono la professoressa Fonda Fontaine e sono la responsabile del dormitorio femminile e dell'infermeria. Se avete qualche problema, di qualsiasi genere, non esitate a parlarmene. Sono qui per aiutarvi in qualsiasi modo e per qualsiasi cosa. Inoltre, vorrei auguravi di trascorrere un felice anno, ricco di emozioni. Per le matricole, auguro di ambientarsi presto alla vita dell'Accademia e di fare nuove e preziose amicizie. Alle ragazze del terzo anno raccomando, invece, di studiare e di impegnarsi a fondo, visto che quest'anno vi diplomerete. Tuttavia, spero che trascorriate questo vostro ultimo anno in modo piacevole! A voi del secondo anno, auguro un periodo ricco di nuove esperienze. Mi raccomando, conto su di voi per prendervi cura delle ragazze più giovani. E non tralasciate lo studio, solo perché siete a metà strada! Ricordate di sostenervi sempre, perché l'amicizia è molto importante, anche per una duellante. E adesso, lascio brevemente la parola alla rappresentante.-disse la donna con un sorriso gioviale, lasciando il posto a una ragazza con gli occhiali e i capelli neri, corti fino alla nuca.

La studentessa, dopo essersi schiarita la voce, disse:

-Benvenute all'Accademia del Duellante! Spero che possiate trascorrere una bella esperienza in questi tre anni che passerete qui. Sappiate che come dormitorio femminile abbiamo il dover di dare sempre il massimo, sia nei duelli, sia nello studio. Noi ragazze siamo la minoranza in questo istituto ed è per questo che dobbiamo impegnarci tutte, per fare in modo che il buon nome del dormitorio femminile non ne risenta. Dobbiamo farci rispettare dai ragazzi e l'unico modo è diventare delle ottime duellanti. Sappiate che le fannullone non saranno tollerate. E spero che chi pensava di venire qui solo per perdere tempo, si ricreda!-la ragazza si voltò verso Yomi con uno sguardo freddo come il ghiaccio. La Slifer sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Era chiaro che quel discorso era riferito soprattutto a lei. Era l'unica del dormitorio rosso. L'accoglienza di poco fa delle ragazze e le parole della rappresentante dimostravano che non era proprio la benvenuta in quel dormitorio.

Dopo aver detto ciò, la rappresentante fece cenno di dare inizio alla festa e le presenti si diressero verso i tavoli del buffet per cenare. Nonostante la fredda accoglienza, la serata trascorse tranquilla. Verso le dieci la sala iniziò a svuotarsi. Le ragazze del primo anno, stanche per il lungo viaggio, si diressero nelle proprie stanze per riposare; quelle più grandi si diressero nella sala ricreativa per continuare a chiacchierare senza disturbare.

Yomi stava per lasciare la stanza, quando si sentì tirare ad un braccio. Si voltò parecchio irritata e si trovò faccia a faccia con la professoressa Fontaine.

-Professoressa!

-Yomi, posso parlarti un attimo?

La ragazza la guardò un po' confusa. Come faceva a sapere come si chiamava se si erano appena viste?

-Ok...

-Se hai qualche problema, sentiti libera di parlarmene. So che può essere difficile per te ambientarti qui, dato che sei una Slifer, e so che le ragazze possono essere terrificanti quando ci si mettono. Ma non devi arrenderti! Sono a tua disposizione per qualsiasi cosa. Soprattutto, considerando che il tuo è un caso un po' particolare.

-Lei è a conoscenza di quella cosa?

-Certo! Tutti i docenti sono stati informati della tua situazione, soprattutto io visto che fai parte di questo dormitorio.

-Non lo sapevo...

-Non ti devi preoccupare…

-In realtà, la cosa non mi preoccupa molto...

-Ah, giusto! Domani mattina, prima delle lezioni, dovresti presentarti nell'ufficio del cancelliere.

-Dal cancelliere? Perché?

-Non saprei. Mi ha solo detto di riferirtelo. Adesso è meglio se vai a riposarti... Deve essere stata una giornata faticosa!

-D'accordo... Allora, buonanotte professoressa.

-Buonanotte!-rispose la donna con un largo sorriso. Yomi fece un breve inchino e uscì dalla sala da pranzo, dirigendosi verso la sua stanza. Entrando, però, trovò una brutta sorpresa ad aspettarla. La porta era stata aperta e la stanza era stata messa letteralmente sottosopra. La sua valigia era sfatta e le sue cose erano stese sul pavimento. Il suo deck era sparso per tutta la stanza e i suoi oggetti erano stati lanciati per terra. Il suo specchio era stato rotto e una delle sue magliette era stata addirittura tagliata con le forbici. La ragazza sospirò annoiata. Era veramente una scocciatura; adesso doveva pure perdere tempo per rimettere tutto in ordine. Raccattò velocemente i suoi vestiti e li mise alla rinfusa nell'armadio. Poi raccolse quelle poche cose che si era portata appresso e le appoggiò sulla scrivania. Raccolse anche i frammenti dello specchio e li gettò nel cestino, insieme a ciò che era rimasto integro dell'oggetto. Poi iniziò a raccogliere tutte le sue carte, controllando bene che non ne avessero persa o presa qualcuna. Le contò più volte, per essere sicura che ci fossero tutte. Poi, dopo averle rimesse nel porta-deck e aver controllato di aver sistemato tutto il disordine, si buttò sul letto, addormentandosi di colpo.


End file.
